This present invention relates to an improved golf club head. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved golf club head which will reduce air drag significantly without imparting side rotation on the golf ball.
It is a common understanding that if the golf club head speed could be increased without affecting the control of the ball, then the golf game would improve. This is true due to the additional distance the golf ball would travel as the kinetic energy imparted on the ball would be greater. Therefore, there have been a numerous attempts in developing a golf club head design which will accommodate the greater club head speed.
One attempt that has been favored by many golf club head designers is the use of various sized holes through the golf club head so that the air may be flowed through the golf club head. Some of the problems of these designs are (1) the holes to the face ratio is too small so the reduced air friction is negligible, (2) the air flow through the holes create an air path which affect the swing path of the golf club head, and (3) the weight of the head is needlessly reduced by one or more cavities created by the holes.
Another attempt has been the use of many flat plates, both horizontal and vertical, to form the hitting surface. However, with this configuration, although the much of the air friction is reduced, the vertical plates (which were to provide the stiffness to the horizontal plates) imparted undesired spin on the golf ball as the surfaces of the vertical plates were touching and impacting the ball. This undesired spin on the golf ball made the user to lose some valuable control of the golf ball.
For the foregoing reasons, there is a need for a new and improved golf club head that will reduce air drag significantly without imparting side rotations on the golf ball.